CHOICES WE MADE
by Belle6695
Summary: Jayden Swan is a normal teenager that only want a normal and decent life in Forks with his father. But what if his life gone completely haywire as soon he met the Cullens? What if he's not sure whether he likes the changes? And what if things gone more complicated as soon Jacob and his tribe come into the picture? Edward/OC Warning; Slashes! MXM LOVE! Don't like Don't read!


**Twilight: CHANGE**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Credit**: Thank you to **sydneytaryn** who have been helping me to beta this story. TQVM!

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)., Original Character.

**Author's Note**: Hello Everyone! I'm sorry but I cannot help but to do another one. This is an Edward/OC story. Well... this is written down because of I personally think there's too few story like this and mainly because of imagination runs wild. Hopefully you can enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Sighing heavily, I start to wonder what Forks can actually offer me for at least the next two or three years. I'm not ungrateful, but I love Phoenix: the place where my life used to be; all my friends, school, heck I even miss my teachers now. Throwing all of that away and starting a whole new life in Forks seems really difficult. I groan when I think about the new social life that I need to adapt while here. It's not that I'm an antisocial person – I'm actually quite friendly – but no one thinks a new environment is good when you have to leave your comfort zone.

I stare at my reflection in the passenger's side mirror and sigh. I've changed, not just mentally but physically as well. I still have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, but I've grown taller through time – not much, but still taller. Standing at a height now of 5' 11", people still call me cute, especially girls. I don't really understand what part of my face makes me still have the baby face that they usually coo about.

"Son, are you alright?" my dad asks worriedly and immediately makes me feel bad for showing my dislike of being in Forks. I may not have had many other options, but my choice to come here was just that: a choice. With mom and Phil starting their newlywed life, there were a lot of times that I was a hindrance to them. So, instead of always feeling sick to my stomach for catching them make out whenever they want, I chose to complete high school in Forks with my dad. It will be fun to catch up with my old man and spend some time bonding… I think.

"Nothing important dad, I'm just missing some friends already." I force out my goofiest grin to make things less awkward between us. I love my dad, but we were apart for quite some time, and to suddenly try to pick things back up when you are still in your awkward hormonal teenager stage is just a lot harder than it should be. Watching the greenery pass by improves my mood a little. One thing I've always liked about Forks is its weather; it's always so airy and with very little sunshine, just the type of weather that I like. You can call me weird, but sunlight sometimes irritates my skin, so the clouds and misty air help to soothe me.

"Well, that's normal." My dad chuckles in response and ruffles my hair with his free hand, the other still gripping the steering wheel tightly. I can sense he feels more relaxed now compared to the tense atmosphere before. We had an awkward reunion at the airport, and everything around us seemed so tense and just plain weird. The hug was uncomfortable, the talk was awkward, hell even the pat on the back that he gave was stroppy. However, I know it's just due to the time that we lost. I know that both of us are trying to make things right again.

"Dad!" I playfully whine, knowing it will make him feel better. Almost instantly, I'm rewarded with a big smile from my old man. My heart warms up a bit at that sight; he looks a lot younger when he smiles. I know my dad loves me, but he always seems to blame himself for not being there when I was growing up. I'm not the perfect son though; at one point during my rebellious age I hated him for leaving me. Every time he called, I purposely remained silent and hung up when I thought he was talking too much.

Fortunately, that's all in the past. When a person has been through hell and still makes it back, their view of life changes. I went through one of those – a life changing event – and I realized that some things are too precious to be ignored and unappreciated. That's probably why I chose to stay with my dad now: to make things right between us again. Basically, I need to straighten up my attitude and do what's right. Forks will be the greatest place ever and my life here will be filled with luck and joy… I hope.

I can't help but smile when the house comes into my sight. It's so nostalgic; everything seems so… dreamlike. It's nothing fancy, but it's still nice and cozy.

"Well, home sweet home, I guess," my dad says as both of us get out of the car, and then he takes a deep breath nervously. I chuckle and shake my head. I sigh softly; like it or not, this is going to be the place I call home. It's going to be the place where I spend my time with my old man, and maybe even the place that I bring my first girlfriend over. I chuckle out loud at my thoughts; I wonder what my dad will think about that…

"Officer Swan?" Suddenly a voice appears out of nowhere, disturbing my thoughts. I turn around to face the voice and a huge man stands tall in front of us. Hell, how didn't I see him in the first place?

"Jacob, meet my son, Jayden. Do you guys still remember each other? You used to play together." I stare blankly at my father. Did he just say Jacob? Of course I still remember my Jake! He's is a younger boy of my age, and he is small, adorable and…. I stare at the sight of the boy – no – man in front of me and come to an obvious conclusion. This is absolutely not Jacob. I still vividly remember the memories of little Jacob following me around like a lost puppy; he used to be so innocent.

"But Jake is small and adorable… he's only this tall," I mumble stupidly in front of my father and bend down to place my hand approximately three feet away from the ground. Immediately a roar of laughter comes from the big guy. I straight away snap out of my confusion and blush furiously upon realizing my stupidity. Of course, I know it's been awhile since we last saw each other, and obviously the Jake I used to play with would have grown, but I just can't comprehend that the little boy I used to know has become so…manly.

"Glad you think that I'm adorable, Jay. I still can be cute you know…" he slings his arm around my shoulders and I immediately know that this is, in fact, the Jacob that I know.

"You have got to tell me what it is you've been eating." I grin wide, trying to lift the luggage that seems to be heavier than me. He smiles in response and pats me on the shoulder, motioning to let him carry the luggage instead. I pout a little, but still let him do it; I have a hunch I will trip if I insist on carrying the luggage.

"So, it's nice of you to welcome me to this…town." I hesitantly finish my sentence while trying to carry the lighter luggage, followed closely by my father who is still smiling over my silliness. Jacob only hums in response and I smile again when I notice everything inside the house seems to have remained the same. My smile grows wider when I see my room. I'm sure my old man took a lot of time to do this. The room has been repainted into a green color, my favorite color. I am more than surprised when I see a new super single bed and a desk with a brand new desktop. It's embarrassing to do this in front of Jacob, but I can't help but to throw myself into the arms of my father.

I know my dad doesn't have a lot of savings since he is just an officer for living, but he decided to spend this much money on me; for God's sake, he even hesitates to buy himself brand new underwear. I recognize the brand of the computer; I've seen it recently and it must have cost him quite a fortune.

"Anything for you, son." He smiles warmly at me while returning my hug. I wipe the single tear that escapes from my eyes and scold myself for being so giddy and girly.

"Hate to break this to you, but there's actually more and that's the main reason why I'm here." Jacob gives me a goofy grin and grabs my arm, leading me to the garage. I hadn't noticed the nervous look on my father's face.

"Ta-da!" Jacob pulls off a big sheet and reveals a red truck. I stare at it with wide eyes, not knowing what to think. My hands slowly touch the truck that my dad bought for me. While I think it's quite ordinary, the thought that my dad once again bought something for me just to mend our relationship is really comforting. I look at my father who is anxiously waiting for my response, glancing back and forth between me and Jacob.

"Relax dad, I like it," I utter to stop him from agonizing himself. As expected, he smiles in relief.

"Just like? I put my heart and soul into this hot chick." Jacob pouts, joining me in caressing the truck.

"You fixed this? Awesome…" I look at Jacob in admiration. How many guys his age can actually fix cars like him? I'm sure that the only person who would have been able to properly fix this truck is Jacob.

"Yup," he exclaims proudly, and I can't help but to laugh at his expression; he looks like a kid who's being praised by an adult. I sigh in relief; today seems like a good start: I got to be with a friend from childhood and a father who truly cares about me. I bet tomorrow is going to another great day. Perhaps I made the right decision in coming here after all.

All I can hope is that everything will continue to be as fine as it was today.

**AN: Reviews!**


End file.
